Bonds of Battle
by FuryPossessed
Summary: After the Battle of Helm's Deep Legolas looks out to the battle fields and sees an armour clad child in mourning. He goes out to retrieve the child not only learning that it is a girl, but the very person who saved him twice that day. What follows is a bond of friendship forged in battle. K because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is my first Lord of the Rings fic, and I'm a little nervous. I hope you like it! **

**This is only a two shot, but I'm sort of writing a longer LotR fic, which may or may not be finished (I'll only put it up here if it ever gets finished) and the OC in this will be used in that.**

**Please reveiw!**

* * *

Legolas looked over the body strewn plain that lay before Helm's Deep, eyes sharp and focusing on everything. He took the flagon of water that Gimli passed to him without looking away, a silent prayer running through his mind. Many had passed this day and many children and women had been left father and husbandless. Children had been killed too. Such death had not been seen on this scale for an age.

"… feast in Edoras to commemorate the – Legolas? Are you even listening to me?"

"Do you see that?" Legolas asked, his eyes fixed upon one spot on someone he vaguely recognised.

"See what?" Gimli asked.

"There, at the edge of the battle field. A child."

"A child?" the dwarf asked now much more interested in the sight beyond the wall he could not quite see over.

Without another word Legolas left his friend and hurried through the keep, dodging between many a person and not minding anyone he accidentally caused to stumble. Once he was out of the fortified walls he picked up his speed and cut across the battle field on nimble feet. Quickly he closed in on the child.

He realised that though the figure was clad in chain mail and armour, carried a sword and an empty quiver which a stringless bow was slung into, it was a girl. She was crying over a fallen body, her slender shoulders shaking and tears streamed from her eyes landing on her father's face and washed away some of the blood and dirt. Legolas knelt on the other side of the body to the girl and bowed his head in respect.

"He has passed into the halls of his forefathers a hero," he said softly. "What is his name?"

"Fastred, son of Elfhelm."

"May your ways be green and golden, Fastred, son of Elfhelm as you venture into the afterlife."

"There is no afterlife," the girl said bitterly. "When you're dead, you're dead."

"Gandalf says that death is only the beginning of the next journey through the wheel of life."

"Really?" she asked and looked up for the first time. Her pale grey eyes were awash with tears and her lip was trembling.

"Yes."

"Oh," she said and looked back to her father.

"What is your name, child?"

"Elfwyn. They say you are the prince of the woodland realm in Mirkwood."

"I am. My name is Legolas."

Elfwyn looked around her father's body and found a sword with a sharp blade and gold on the handle. Carefully she picked it up and placed it in her father's hand which she crossed over his heart. "There. He is a true knight of Rohan."

She stood up, murmured a soft prayer and then turned away from her father for the last time. She knew that there would be a mass grave for all of the men and elves and deep in her heart she hoped that they would be buried together. They'd fallen united in battle and so they should lie in peace. It was how her father would want it.

"Come," Legolas said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your mother will be looking for you."

"My mother is dead."

The elf looked down at her with sadness in his eyes. From her height and the age in her face he supposed she was fourteen years old. Even for a human it was an age too young to be in battle. A tear fell from her eyes which were focused in the past.

"They came in the night and had murdered most of the village before we knew anything was wrong. They shot the animals from afar so that they did not give us warming. Ma… she'd had a nightmare and screamed before she was killed. That is the only reason the rest of us woke. Even so…"

"Who attacked you?" Legolas asked.

"Uruk hai. They had the white hand of Saurman on their helmets and chests." She turned sharply away from him and tucked tangled brown curls behind her ear. "If the white wizard has deserted us then we have no hope."

"Only if we give in," Legolas said. "Only if we lose the hope in our hearts."

"What hope is there?" she shouted and spun around to face him. "Most of my people are dead and there is still more to come! Edoras is abandoned, Helm's Deep broken into and all but seized, our people…"

Compassion filing his heart Legolas bent down so that he could look the child in the eye. "Elfwyn, the only way that evil will dominate this world is if we allow ourselves to loose hope. Dark times are ahead, darker than what we have seen by far I am certain. But we cannot give into the darkness."

"It's too late," she whispered. "The king made his move too late."

"But he is fighting back now and the men of Rohan are fierce. As are her shieldmaidens." He felt his lips quirk. "I saw you fighting. I would stand alongside you in battle."

She looked back at him, light beginning to kindle in her eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She smiled, but then looked at her feet. "I don't want to be in another battle… But if I have to be… To save the world from darkness I'd do it. We need all the swords we can get."

Never had he ever heard someone so young talk like a seasoned warrior. A child should never have been exposed to blood and the cries of battle. In these time he was sad to say it was an ever increasing tale.

"Let's get inside, Elfwyn."

He guided her through the maze of bodies and into the keep where people's wounds were still being tended to on the streets and the battlement walls. Women were beginning to leave the safety of the stone walls to find their loved ones, retrieve weapons and trinkets. Men were already moving the dead, piling up the enemy corpses to light aflame when Helm's Deep was abandoned. The fallen comrades were being laid side by side and on the highest wall the king and his captain were discussing where they would be buried.

Legolas led the girl through the keep's levels and into the king's hall. There was a table with food upon it and some soldiers were helping themselves, as was Gimli. Elfwyn eagerly sat down and piled her plate high. The battle had ended hours ago and she still had not eaten or even slept. Her hands were still encrusted with dirt and blood but she ate anyway. She filled her plate with meats and roots, the like of which she hadn't had for months. Her father had been a leather tanner, but not a prosperous one and food had been running short for months.

"It is good to see a lass has not forgotten how to eat like a man!" Gimli chortled and passed her some juice which she drank greedily.

Legolas took some food for himself and sat next to the child. He ate more slowly and listened to Gimli's commentary that the child was eating enough to rival a hobbit. Though it were true, he didn't think she'd like it pointing out but she didn't say anything so he didn't either.

In time King Théoden strode into the room followed swiftly by Aragon. They both sat at the table and Elfwyn shot out of her chair stammering out the words 'my lord'.

"What are you doing playing soldier, girl? Have you no respect for the dead?" Théoden demanded and rose from his chair, anger glinting in his eyes.

Legolas stood too and put a hand on the child's shoulder. "Elfwyn saved my life in battle. Twice."

The king softened immediately and sat down. "My apologies, Eflwyn. Sit." He gestured to her.

Legolas sat and then she sat too. Aragorn had his eyes narrowed in thought as he looked at the girl trying to place her but after a moment realised he was unable to do so.

"Brave of you to stand in battle," he said.

"No braver than the men who fought and died," she said simply and then added, "My Lord." She wasn't sure who he was, but everyone else called him that so she supposed she should too.

"Even so," Théoden said, "you should not have been out there. The women and children were sent to the caves."

"Why should women not be allowed to fight for their kingdom? For their freedom?" she asked boldly. "I killed more orcs than most of the young men and boys and I came out the other side alive. Unhurt even."

"Then you got lucky," the king said dismissively.

"She has a point, my Lord," Aragorn said.

"Where are your mother and father?" the king asked.

"Dead. Ma was killed in our village. Da is waiting to be buried."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"What will happen to her now?" Legolas asked.

Théoden sighed. All he wanted was a moment's rest, a meal without being asked questions he did not have the answers too. He was weary to his bones, his shoulder was still bleating with pain from when he was stabbed with the pike. He needed sleep and rest. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl who was so mature yet looking at him with the pleading eyes of a child. "You have aunts and uncles?"

"No, my Lord," she said and her eyes filled with tears. "They were all killed when my village was attacked."

Théoden sighed. It was such a loss to carry for one so young. Unfortunately he didn't doubt that many children were in similar positions. "Then I will take you into my house. You will guard Éowyn as we travel back to Edoras. The world is full of danger and she brings hope to our people. If she is lost I fear that we will all fall into despair. What say you?"

For a moment Elfwyn didn't know what to say. It was a responsibility never before given to someone of her age, man or woman. If Lady Éowyn was killed it would be on her shoulders which were already heavy with so much loss. But this was her chance to do her part in this war. A chance to make a difference and make her father proud. "I will protect my Lady Éowyn to the best of my ability, my King."

"I will take you to get your sword sharpened and new arrows for your quiver," Legolas said and abruptly left the table.

It was only when he was out of the hall and sure that the child was following him that he picked up his pace in order to vent his anger. She was a child. No child should be ordered to fight. Oh eh had no doubt that Elfwyn would do so again willingly, but that was her choice. The wrong choice, but a _choice_ nonetheless. The king should never have put her in a position where she had to risk her life in order to keep her honour. He wondered if the man knew that childhood years were the most precious a person lived through. Children were supposed to be protected by their elders.

He strode through the keep swiftly, people moving out of his way when they saw the anger in his eyes. He banged the door of the armoury open making some women yelp in surprise. There were only two sharpening stones, both of which had smiths sat at them. He made the first man abandon his work and sat on the stool.

"Your sword," he said to Elfwyn and held out his hand.

Nervous of the fire in his eyes, Elfwyn gave him her sword. It wasn't the half blunt one, chipped she'd gone into battle with, but a long, broad blade with a golden serpent on the hilt.

"One of the Roherrim gave it to me just before he died," she sadly said.

"It is a good sword," Legolas said and began turning the stone.

He focused on sharpening the blade to a fine point for what must have been half an hour and the whole time Elfwyn watched silently. She didn't doubt there would come a day when she'd need to sharpen her sword herself and what better person to learn from than an elf? It didn't look too hard, but she knew that only skilled people could do it properly. She stood perfectly still only moving when the elf decided he'd finished his task. He held the sword out to her, hilt first.

"Have you a knife?"

She reached under the cloak she'd picked up from the battlefield and pulled out an elf blade. It was long for a knife and curved towards the end there were engravings on it she couldn't read.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asked.

"An orc had it."

He turned the blade to the little light that was streaming in from a window and read the markings. "Speed," he murmured. "Strength and courage." He began sharpening it. It didn't need much work, but by Eru, if the girl was going to be forced to fight he was going to make sure she had every edge she could get. "You are lucky in this blade. The spells will help you in battle."

"It's magic?" she asked in wonder, her eyes wide and she took a step towards him.

He gave her the knife. "Do not loose this."

"I don't even know how to use it."

He smiled sadly, "I am sure you will soon figure it out. Give me your bow."

She did and he examined it only for a moment before he found a deep crack in it. He sighed and thought about snapping it, but knew that it wouldn't help. He looked her over again, she was only a little taller than Gimli. An elf bow was too large for her and he had not time to craft her one before he left on the next part of his journey. He was sure he would be able to find one amongst the dead that was undamaged and of good quality. Another knife perhaps as well.

"You must rest before we leave for Edoras," he said. "I will find you a bow and arrows. You there," he softly called to a maid he'd seen working in the king's hall. "Elfwyn is the protector of Lady Éowyn, see her to a room and hot bath."

The lady curtsied and gestured fro Elfwyn to follow her. Elfwyn looked uncertainly to Legolas. He gave her a small, encouraging smile. Reluctantly she left him. When the door was shut behind her he sighed and rested his head on the sharpening stone for a moment.

"Are you well, Master Elf?" one of the soldiers in the room asked and roughly shook his shoulder.

"Fine," Legolas said and swiftly left the room to scour the battlefield for weapons.

He didn't get far before Aragon fell in step with his long stride.

"You are taking a great interest in the girl."

"She is but a child, Aragon!" Legolas cried in Elfish. "She should not be spending her most precious years in battle!"

"Men do not place so much treasure in childhood as elves do," Aragon said placatingly, also in Elfish. "They need her."

"She is a child and she is going to _die_," Legolas said from between clenched teeth. "Théoden should never have suggested… She should be kept safe."

"There aren't many men left. Théoden is making sure of the few fighters he has left. You said it yourself, Legolas, she can hold her own in battle."

Legolas stopped in the middle of the street, eyes glaring heat and anger at his friend. "You believe he is right?"

"No. But he has little other choice. Come, I will help you find weapons for her."

* * *

Elfwyn hardly knew what to do with herself. At home there hadn't been room for a bath. Now she was sitting in piping hot water after getting most of the dirt and grime from her skin and hair over the sink. The only time she'd been so immersed in water was when she was swimming. Then it was cold water, now it was joyously hot. The room was filling with steam and the smell of the oils that had been put in the water. She was sure they had medicinal qualities to heal bruises and cuts. Her mother had made such things before she died.

Thinking of her mother tears came to her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She hadn't had time to mourn her family before then fleeing Edoras. Now she let her tears fall and tears of mourning were joined by post-battle trauma sobs that heaved her chest and made her sides hurt. She didn't cry for long, but everyone flowed out of her system in those few, harsh minutes leaving her feeling empty and lost.

When her tears were spent she just lay in the hot water and let her mind go quiet. If she listened carefully enough she could hear people striding through the nearby corridors and the sound of people calling to one another down below in the keep.

As the water began to cool she got out of the tub and dried off. Her clothes she'd washed before she got in the tub and were dry on the rack to the side of the door. She had dark brown trousers which were a little long for her and needed a belt, a white undershirt that she'd been wearing when she was sleeping in her village. It had been her brother's and she'd only been wearing it because he was off fighting orcs an wargs and she'd only been able to stop worrying about him enough to sleep when she was wearing it. If she focused enough she could tell that it still smelt like him the tiniest bit. Over that she had her own brown tunic. It had been a dress just a week ago, but she'd cut it down with a knife and had quickly sewn a hem so that it didn't fray. One of the Roherrim who she knew was now dead had given her a leather coat that had once belonged to one of his sons, but he'd out grown it last winter. It was a little big on her, but she was still growing and would last. Her feet were in heavily darned socks and sturdy boots that had belonged to a man's dead wife. Again these had come from one of the inhabitants of Edoras.

With a heavy heart she picked up her weapons on their separate belts and put them on and then her cloak. It was elven she was sure, but she'd found it on the ground. It was dark red and much too long for her, but it had kept her warm when the rest of her clothes were wet from all the rain.

Her hair she left to dry about her shoulders but she picked up the string the maid had left for her and put it in a pocket. Then, squaring her shoulders she stepped out of the room and headed back to the main hall.

It was dark now and most were abed, but the king and his niece were in the room talking softly. She tried to back out of the room, but the king saw her and beckoned her forwards.

"My Lord," she said when she knelt on one knee.

"Rise, Elfwyn," Théoden said. "And meet my niece, Lady Éowyn."

Elfwyn rose and inclined her head with deep respect before saying, "My Lady."

"Uncle," Éowyn protested, "I need no protection."

"You will accept Elfwyn's service, Éowyn," the king said sternly.

"She is but a child!"

"I will protect you, my Lady," Elfwyn said. "Even if you do not want me to."

"There," Théoden smiled and heartly clapped the girl's shoulder. "It is settled. The first female knight of Rohan."

"Oh very well, I can see that she is set upon it," Éowyn sighed. Then she smiled at Elfwyn. "It has been a long two days. Have you a room and bed?"

"Legolas asked one of the maids to find me a place to sleep, my Lady."

"Éowyn," she softly said. "If you are to risk your life protecting me you can call me Éowyn. I was about to go to bed. Let's see if we can find your bed."

Elfwyn bowed to the king and then followed Éowyn from the room. They went back the way Elfwyn had come for a short while and then made a left hand turn. Down that corridor the maid that had shown Elfwyn to her bath told her that she had made up a bed for her in the room that Éowyn was sleeping.

"I don't want to intrude –"

"My uncle ordered it," Éowyn said. "And there are many more people in here who need a room. It is quite alright."

The room Éowyn led them to was a large one with a fire place and a window, but the shutters were closed so the view could not be seen. Behind thick red curtains was Éowyn's bed piled high with warn furs and down filled pillows. There was a chest at the end of it and on the wall directly opposite was another chest which currently stood empty but was no doubt for clothes. Laying before it was a wooden frame low to the floor with a straw filled mattress and a thick blanket. There were sheepskin rugs surrounding it.

"I hope this is to your liking," Éowyn said.

Elfwyn smiled a little. "This is more than I ever had at home. But even so I would trade it in a moment."

"As would we all. But you will be comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Then if there is nothing you need I will bid you goodnight."

"Thank you, my – Éowyn. Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning everyone in the king's halls rose late after going to bed early. Washes at sinks were had and everyone ate breakfast in the main hall at a long table which ran down the side. The usual dining hall that the royal guard used had been destroyed so the main hall was crowded that morning. There was still much work to be done before Helm's Deep was abandoned, many graves still needed to be dug, provisions needed to be gathered, weapons needed to be moved from the store to carts for transportation, the list seemed endless.

"Elfwyn, come keep a dwarf company!" Gimli called to her.

She glanced at Éowyn. The blonde lady nodded and Elfwyn left her charge's side. She sat next to the red headed dwarf and quickly filled a plate.

"Tell me, lass, are you going to eat as much as yesterday?" Gimli asked loudly and with humour.

"I feel like I could, but I probably shouldn't. We have yet to get to Edoras."

"A grown girl needs her strength," the soldier opposite her said and put some more meat on her plate. "You battled the trolls with me yesterday. My name is Freca."

"Elfwyn."

"I've heard many a tale of your swordsmanship," Gimli stated and had some ale. "Where did you learn?"

"At home. I loved on the borders of our lands where orc skirmishes have always been common. Every girl is taught to fight from a young age. The best of us are allowed to go on scouting parties when times are particularly dark. Our captain, Baldor said that I was going to be one of those women when I come of age. He has been my mentor for the last nine years. He's a dear friend of my father's and the only reason I was mentored by him from such a young age."

"Where is he?" Freca asked.

"Dead."

"I am sorry. Your parents?"

"Dead, along with the rest of my family and most of my village."

"Your luck has been worst than most," the soldier next to her, a man in his mid-thirties said gruffly. He had shoulder length blonde hair, a short beard and moustache and hazel eyes said. "I'm Éomer, Captain of the Roherrim. You're charged with protecting my sister?"

"Yes, my Lord," she replied hardly able to believe she was talking to one of the leaders of her people.

"Baldor told me much about you the last time I visited your village. We are lucky to have you amongst our number. If you have need of anything come to me."

"Th – thank you, my Lord."

"You will be paid when we return to Edoras."

"Looks like your luck is finally turning," Gimli said and put some more meat on her plate and weak ale in her flagon.

"I hear the elf has taken an interest in you," Freca said.

"Along with everyone else so it seems," she muttered to herself.

"Leoglas doesn't think she should be fighting," Gimli said.

"We would all prefer it if she were not, but such are the times," Éomer said. "Eat your fill and then help the wounded. You do not need to be by my sister's side until we leave for home."

Éomer got up from the table, his plate empty and went about his duties. Elfwyn ate what was on her plate and no more though she was still a little hungry and went to one of the many places where injured warriors were being tended to. Her mother had taught her much about healing stating that someone who was going to take lives should know just as much about saving them and was kept busy by the healers until night fall.

On the way back to the halls and her bed, she took a detour and went up the battlement wall. It seemed that all the soldiers knew who she was and they let her through without question. She breathed in the crisp night air and then looked out at the battlefield. She was surprised to find it empty. Three great graves had been dug to the west, each scattered with flowers. To the east were piles of enemy corpses. They forced a long, dark like in the landscape, a wound to the beauty of nature. She looked away and turned her head to the starlit sky. They were to leave tomorrow at first light.

* * *

The journey back to Edoras had, thankfully, passed uneventful. That night there had been a memorial for the dead and many a drink was had. Legolas had rested in the dead of night but when the sun rose he made his way over to the dwelling he knew Elfwyn to be staying in. It was a small wooden house with a straw roof like all of the others in the city. From his understanding the other inhabitants were widows who'd also lost their sons. It was veiled in mourning, but in the window in the eves a candle was lit.

Silently the elf made his way through the house and up the stairs to the room where he heard movement. He knocked lightly. A moment later a curly headed girl opened the door. It actually took him a moment to place her as the small child he'd found on the battle field now that she was washed and her hair was spilling over her shoulder in a mass of brown curls down to her elbows. She looked a little older than he'd first assumed.

"I am sorry to disturb you," he said to her.

"I was just about to leave actually," she said in quiet voice as everyone else was still sleeping. "Let me just blow out the candle."

She ducked into her room and came out a moment later with her cloak over her arm, boots in hand and some string between her teeth. "Shall we talk outside? Everyone here sleeps lightly now when they're not taken by nightmares."

They walked out on silent feet and sat on the wooden floor which surrounded the house. Elfwyn pulled her boots on first, tied some of her hair back and out of her face and then pulled her cloak on.

"This is yours," Legolas said and held a haversack out to her.

It was made from weather worn, but supple and strong leather. Taking it in hand Elfwyn realised there was something in it. She opened it up and saw that it was filled with clothes that looked new, or at least new to her eyes which were used to clothes handed down from her older brothers. She looked up to Legolas, eyes wide.

"It was the last I could do. I, among many others or so I hear, owe you my life."

"You didn't… I would have been fine."

"Put those inside. I have weapons for you in the stables."

Her eyes lit up a little. "I forgot about that."

She darted back inside and was back out just a moment later, a small roll of bread in hand and a skein of water was attached to her belt. She was already carrying her sword and knife which was in a hastily made sheath of brown leather. "Ready?" she asked.

They walked up to the golden hall as the city slowly awoke. Things were already going back to normal. The smell of fresh bead soon filled the air, animals awoke with grunts and gruff yawns, children began to argue and were quickly shushed by their parents. As they got up to the hall, soldiers were relieved from the night shift. They skirted the hall and made their way to the stables. Inside Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf were just starting to prepare their horses for the next part of their journey.

Legolas picked up a bundle of weapons and then led Elfwyn back out of the stables and to the middle of the court yard behind it.

"That looks like a lot of weapons," she said when he put the bundle down on the mounting block.

"Some are spares," he said. "Another knife," he said and picked up a blade identical to the knife she already had. "And sheaths."

"Whoa," she said. They were the kind that went on a person's back, just like his. The sheaths were thin but strong steel covered in stiff, green leather with yellow embroidery on the edges.

Legolas showed her how to do all the straps and talked her through it and then encouraged her to pull the knives from her back. She did so and looked a little surprised when they came out easily. She instinctively felt their weight and spun them in her hands. He watched her for a moment realising just how much natural talent she had. She seemed to be completely in tune with the blades and moved her arms and wrists fluidly.

He took his own knife from his back and she stopped moving, eyes a little wide. He chuckled.

"I'm not going to attack you," he said. "You can also hold them like this," he said and spun the blade around so that the blunt side ran along his forearm. He sighed. "I wish I had time to teach you."

"Where are you going?"

"Isengard."

"Isengard?" she asked in a high tone. "But –"

"We have to go or else all hope is lost." He put his knife away. "Your bow."

He passed her the only bow he'd been able to find that she would be able to wield. It was just shy of five feet long and had a curve on either side of the handle. Made from the heart wood of a yew tree it was just bendy enough to give long range without too much weight behind it. It had been coloured dark with age and he'd had to replace the leather grip. Elfwyn tested it without needing to be prompted.

"It's good," she said. "Ideal for someone my size."

"The string is elfish."

She looked at it with new appreciation. A rare gift to be given to someone of the race of men indeed.

"To aid aim and distance."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly and looked up at him.

"You are still a child, Elf –"

"I'm –"

"But your king is right," he sighed. "If Éowyn dies the people will lose hope. None of us can afford that."

"Childhood years are the most precious to an elf," she murmured.

He nodded. "I am in a position to see that you experience as much of your childhood as possible. I would not be able to leave here with honour if I did not."

"Thank you, Legolas."

"Your quiver," he said and picked it up. "You are not yet tall enough or have enough reach to wear it on your back, but that will come with time."

"Ma was shorter than me and Da not much taller," she snorted. She'd grown up accepting that she was going to be only a little taller than a dwarf for her whole life there was little point keeping it from an elf.

Legolas attached the quiver to her belt without a word and stepped back from her. "There," he said with a slowly breaking heart for she was young, too young. "You will make your family proud."

She blushed a little. Baldor had been telling her that for the last few years. She'd seen Legolas in battle and he was the most deadly person she knew, to hear such a compliment from him meant a lot. "The spares?" she asked.

"Belts and arrows. They are elven made as well. They should last through many skirmishes."

"You took them from the dead?"

"Weapons do the dead little good, but no. Everything you have was left abandoned on the battle field."

She sighed in relief. "Good. It is custom amongst our people to bury soldiers with their weapons. In war the custom is overlooked, but I still feel better knowing that. Thank you."

Legolas passed her the spare belts and arrows.

"Legolas," Aragorn called. "We must leave."

They both headed into the stables. The horses were saddled and packs of food had been loaded as well.

"You are older than we first thought," Gandalf said to Eflwyn. He was looking right at her from where he was stood with his horse.

"This spring will be my sixteenth."

"Still too young," Legolas whispered, but so quietly no one heard him.

"I pray your life brings more fortune than you have seen so far."

"Here," Aragron said from behind her.

She turned to him. He was holding a gold brooch out to her. It was a circle, one end made up with the strong, gold pin. The middle was hollow and the ring was decorated with the pattern of branches.

"I don't need anymore gifts, my Lord," she softly protested.

Aragron stepped over to her and attached the brooch to her shoulder anyway. "This belonged to a friend of mine. Haldir. He would want someone with your bravery and courage to have it, elf or not."

"I… Thank you. Good luck."

He inclined his head. "We are going to need it."

He led his horse out and was followed by a couple of rohan men. Then a horse stopped directly behind her. She turned and saw that Gimli and Legolas were sat on it.

"Happy hunting," the dwarf said to her.

"May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back," Legolas said and then put his horse into a trot.

* * *

**Phew! What do you think? Please review and let me know. **

**All characters, places and things belong to J.R.R. Tolkein. Apart from, you know, the ones I made up. I'm just happily playing in his sandbox. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_25 years later_**

Legolas looked down upon his friends, the remainder of the fellowship with a slowly saddening heart. They'd all aged since he'd last seen them. Aged more than he thought they would so used to the timeless faces of elves as he was. They'd all got older, but here he stood unchanged with by the passage of time that to an elf was both fast and slow. He wondered if this would be the last time they were to stand together. When the next celebrations came around the hobbits would be near the end of their lives and may not be able to travel to Gondor. At least he'd have Gimli and Aragorn for a little while after that.

He turned away from them and looked out the window to the spring day that was before him. Some things at least did not change. He could rely on the passage of the seasons to remain the same for the rest of eternity. It was a small comfort.

Arwen stood next to him, the only person in the city who could possibly knew how he felt. And yet she did not have the same worries he did. She'd chosen a mortal life, a gift only given to the halfelven. She didn't have to linger on and watch those she love most die. She would follow them into the afterlife and be with them in peace.

"You are lucky, Arwen," he sighed.

"You will make friends such as these again, Legolas."

"No," he murmured. "No I won't. Everything that happened forges bonds of friendship that go passed meetings in taverns and border skirmishes. I hope to never again see such dark times."

"Your father will be there to comfort you now that he begins to understand how much you love them all."

"He has always understood it, Arwen. He was there at the Last Alliance. He believes it would have been easier had I not come. Possibly he was right, but I would never have forgiven myself had I not."

"Come back to the feast, _mellon_."

He shook his head. "I would only dampen the mood. Excuse me."

Silently and unnoticed by all he walked from the king's hall where feasting had been happening for the last few days and out to the lawns that stood atop the pinnacle of the city. He breathed in the cool air with closed eyes for a moment. For the last twenty years the air had not changed either. It was light and without the darkness that evil brought.

"Are you sleeping?" a voice asked. "Because if you are you should probably do it in a bed, not at the king's front door."

Sighing internally at the shattered peace Legolas opened his eyes and before him stood a short woman he knew in an instant by the weapons she carried. He'd given them to her just after the Battle of Helm's Deep. Just like back then a flow of curls fell to her shoulders and grey eyes looked up at him from little above the height of a dwarf.

"Elfwyn," he smiled. "My heart sings to see thee again."

"It has been too long, Legolas," she replied, surprisingly in Sindarin.

Falling into the language he said, "You have not –"

She held up a hand. "That is the limit of my Elfish."

"Forgive me. You have not aged as much as I thought you would."

"Both Ma and Da had dwarf blood. I seem to have been bless with a long life." She frowned. "Thankfully not the beard. Ma was forever shaving hers off."

Legolas laughed a little and clasped a hand to her shoulder, his heart feeling lighter than before. Here was a friend he'd made in battle and had stayed with him in mind though they had not seen each other since that day he left Edoras. She had another two hundred years yet. Life, he'd learned, was in the small blessings and this was a blessing indeed. "It is good to see you. A star shall shine upon this day."

It didn't take a moment for Elfwyn's mind to guess the path his thoughts had been taking. She'd been thinking along those lines of late too. All around her, her friends were aging and she was hardly changed. People now thought she looked twenty at most and twelve when rain had plastered hair to her head. It was a cruel life living amongst Men. She'd learned that the bonds of friendship outweighed that. She'd learned it that day in Helm's Deep.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the coronation," she said.

"Lady Éowen told me that you were inured in a skirmish with roving uruk-hai."

She pulled her collar away from her neck revealing a long scar that ran from her ear and down her left shoulder. "It goes across my arm at the elbow as well. I nearly didn't make it, but thank my dwarfish blood I did. You owe me a lesson in knife fighting."

"Later, _mellon_. Come inside and eat with us. Aragorn and Gimli will be glad to see you."

"_Melon_?" she asked with a scrunched up nose. "I am not a piece of fruit."

At this Legolas barked a laugh. He guided her inside, still laughing. "_Mellon_," he repeated. "It is Sindarin for 'friend'."

"Oh," she blushed. "Well I suppose that's ok then."

"You must come to the Greenwood, some day. I will teach you to run through the trees," Legolas said as they entered the hall and passed table upon table filled with feasting people who were all laughing and telling jokes and stories.

"Actually I am to act as envoy between our people. Last yesterday afternoon during discussion with the other leaders of the lands, King Thranduil agreed that passing news to and from the Greenwood might be advantageous to us all. I will be back and forth a lot. I leave with you and have been invited to sample the hospitality of woodelves for six months before going to Erebor and then taking one of your captains to Edoras."

"What prompted this?" Legolas asked.

"The world is at peace. He has less reason to be cautious."

Legolas wasn't sure that was the entire reason, but did not dwell upon it for now. They came to the table where Aragorn and Gimli were sat talking to one another about something that made them bark with laughter.

"Aragorn, Gimli, look who I have found," Legolas called to them.

Both men turned and their eyes widened a little.

"Lass!" Gimli called and rose from his chair, arms wide and a flagon of ale in one hand. "You have hardly aged!"

"Uncanny," Aragron murmured.

"That would be from the blessing of the little dwarf blood I have," she replied smiling widely remembering just how much she had liked the dwarf's rough cheer when last they met.

"Dwarf blood?" he asked. "Who are you related to? Come, this chair is just wide enough for the two of us. We can't have the child who saved Legolas not able to see her food."

"The child who saved Legolas?" an austere voice said from the opposite side of the table.

Elfwyn's eyes fell upon a figure she somehow had not noticed, perhaps because he'd been sat perfectly still willing himself to not be noticed until he knew who the girl was. He was a tall, white-blonde haired elf wearing a crown made from twigs and spring flowers. Ancient blue eyes looked down at her from beneath thick eyebrows.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, King Thranduil," she said in Sindarin and bowed low.

"Adar, this is Elfwyn, shieldmaiden and knight of Rohan," Legolas said. "Lady Éowen has made her envoy to our realm and Erebor."

An elegant eyebrow rose slightly. "_You_ saved my son in battle when you were but fifteen winters?"

"Twice, my Lord," she replied keeping steady under is cool gaze.

"And Legolas took time to find weapons for you after the battle?"

"Yes, my Lord. I still have them now."

"The brooch you wear. It is of elf making."

"It was Haldir's," Aragorn put in. "Allow her to sit, my Lord, she has proven herself in battle and in times of peace."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at her and then turned away to have a whispered conversation with the elf next to him. Elfwyn looked up at Legolas asking if she'd done something wrong.

"You would know it if you had offended him. This is just his way," Legolas said and sat down.

Elfwyn took her weapons and cloak of leaving them in a bundle against the wall and then sat next to Gimli in his seat.

"I heard that you were injured in a skirmish on the borders of Rohan," Aragorn said.

"That was twenty five years ago, my Lord," Elfwyn dismissed.

"Someone was putting about that you were dying," Gimli said. "Legolas nearly put out for Edoras there and then."

"Fortunately Éowyn was there to put matter right. It is also fortunate that there was a chair behind Legolas," Aragorn said. "I have never seen an elf so pale."

"You should thank your dwarf blood you made it," Gimli said and whacked her back with good cheer.

Elfwyn had been drinking and worked to not spit ale out all over the Elvenking.

"Tell me, lass who are you related to?" he asked.

"Three generation back on my mothers side to Narvi son of Telchar fourth from the Glittering Caves. On my father's side… A man called Bodruith son of Dis and Fangluin from The Blue Mountains."

"Alas we are not related," the dwarf sighed.

"But we have fought battles together."

"Aye, that we have," he smiled. "Tell me, are you coming to Erebor?"

"Yes. I am the only person in Rohan who speaks dwarfish."

"And Elfish?"

"It is fortunate that I am a quick study."

"Come, Gimli, you can quiz her later," Aragorn said, grey eyes glittering with humour and a little mischief. "I'm sure she has more interesting stories to tell. Legolas never did tell us exactly how you saved him. Or your skirmish perhaps?"

Elfwyn flinched a little as she always did when that particular fight was brought up so casually. This Legolas noticed immediately and put a comforting hand on her arm. He also quickly shot a look at Aragorn to tell him to let that particular subject be.

"It was twilight," she said her voice and eyes far away. "We thought we'd killed all the uruk-hai. It was a roving band of fifty and there were only twenty of us. Five were dead, another three on the way… It is well you gave me a good bow and arrows, Legolas. It is all that saved me I am sure." A smile hitched up the corners of her lips. "I learned a thing or two about using those knives that day too. We'd tended the wounded as well as we could and had eaten. I was busy packing the food away when an uruk-hai came out of nowhere from behind me and cut me down." She sighed.

"It was stupid. I was young." she continued after a moment. "I'd assumed we were safe. Never made that mistake again."

"That's the truth to the story?" a young half elf with dark hair piped up from Aragron's other side.

"Eldarion!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Where did you disappear off to?"

"There was an archery game," the young prince shrugged. Then he turned to Elfwyn. "That's what happened?"

"Hey, I nearly died," she shot back. "Battles are never to be taken lightly."

The young man looked rightly chastised and muttered an apology.

"How I saved Legolas is a much more interesting story," she said to lighten the mood once more. "What were you doing battling three war-trolls?" she asked turning to face him.

"Trying to stay alive," he said dryly, but took up the story. "I was surrounded by them, each with big war hammers in one hand and swords in the other. I was out of arrows and had no sword to hand. It was all I could do to dodge their blows. Then, out of nowhere this small figure ran between one of the troll's legs and slashed at its ankles and then turned and put her sword through one of his knees."

"Good job I was holding an elven sword at the time," Elfwyn put in. "The one I'd been given in the keep had been all but blunt."

"The troll fell and she stabbed it through the eye. I took a moderately hard blow to the side of the head with the flat of one of the troll's swords."

Elfwyn scoffed. "It knocked him out. So I ran over to one of the trolls and ducked below his sword, slashed at his wrist nearly severing it and that's when the orcs came."

"Orcs!" Gimli cried.

"You never said anything about orcs," Aragorn said calmly.

Thranduil turned to his son abruptly leaving what he had thought was an important conversation about trading with more people, but his son always came first. "It seems my son is well versed in hiding the true depth of the danger he faces when in battle."

"_Adar_," he nearly groaned. "I was unconscious. This is news to me too."

"Speak, lover of elves," he said. Elf-love was the meaning of her name.

She gulped and took a moment before continuing. "Well… I killed the troll and hid behind it, used it as cover whilst I shot the five orcs. Whilst doing that the last troll had picked up Legolas by his hair –"

"No wonder my head hurt," he muttered.

" – and was about to run him through. I threw the elven knife I'd already picked up at the troll's hand and it dropped Legolas and turned to me. I got it in the side of the neck with my remaining arrow, but it didn't do much damage. Got its attention though. It lumbered over to me and I mostly ducked and weaved. I managed to get behind it, climb up its back and then took its head off. Legolas was just waking up at this point."

"And you were just fifteen?" Thranduil asked.

"I had been training for ten years by that point, my Lord," she replied.

"And the next time you saved my son?"

"It was the first time, actually, my Lord. I happened to be in the right place at the right time. He shot the rope on one of the orc ladders, an orc came up behind him as I happened to run up the steps to the battlement," she shrugged.

"It is well you were there. The gates of the Greenwood will always be open to you, Elfwyn, even when not on business."

She smiled only a little though she wanted to grin, and respectfully inclined her head, "Thank you, my Lord."

Thranduil turned away from her and went back to his previous conversation. It was then that she grinned. She'd made some headway at least and had his gratification if not his trust.

The friends talked all the way through the rest of the feast and continued to do so when they relocated outside to one of the private gardens. They talked through the small dinner as well. Elfwyn was amazed at the amount of food the hobbits ate and was even more surprised that the tables never seemed to empty.

"What's for desert?" Pippin asked suddenly cutting through the conversations that were being had.

"Always thinking about food," Merry chuckled.

"Cake and melons from the south."

At this Legolas and Elfwyn burst into laughter which they did not explain to anyone. Having eaten so much already the two of them only had a little desert and continually chuckled as they ate. Everyone talked well into the night until at last it was time they all got to bed for they were travelling home the next day and rising at first light. Aragorn was going with them touring the lands and taking the opportunity to extend the time he could spend with his friends. Like Legolas he knew this might well be the last time they were all together.

He refused to think on that as he went to bed.

Legolas walked Elfwyn to the tavern where she was staying in the upper ring of the city. He knew that she was safe within the city walls, but he would be awake a while yet and he liked the soothing sounds of the soft slumber the sleeping peoples of the city had.

"Sorry if I got you into trouble with you da," Elfwyn murmured so that she didn't disturb the peace.

Legolas chuckled at the idea of him calling his father 'Da'. It would not be appreciated. "I am alive and well which is all that matters. There will be no trouble."

"I'm going to have to learn two tongues of Elfish aren't I?"

"Yes, but we can think on that another day. We are here."

"There you are, Elfwyn!" her friend Freca called from the room he was staying in a few floors above. People in the room hissed at him to lower his voice. "We are glad as always to –" he was quickly pulled from the window.

Elfwyn chuckled. "Someone has had too much ale. Thank goodness I have a separate room."

"You will be alright?" Legolas asked.

"Sure," she nodded. "I didn't survive three battles in the war to be taken down by a drunk soldier who can't see his sword straight let alone hold it straight."

Legolas chuckled. "Goodnight, _melon_," he said stressing the word for humorous effect.

Elfwyn grinned. "Night, melon."

* * *

**Soo, there you have it. I hope you like it! Let me know! **


End file.
